Hasha
Hasha is an assassin that belongs to Mythies123. Looking for some artwork of her... hint hint Appearance Hasha is a RainWing SeaWing hybrid with an almost eerily even distribution of features. Her scales can change and camouflage like a RainWing's, and when she relaxes they almost always turn shades of blue and green. She does have photophores which light up and can be used to speak Aquatic; they can change color as well to hide them. Her RainWing frill is smaller than usual and connects to the small fins running down her neck. The RainWing frill can be folded back to look like a SeaWing, and her neck-fins can also be folded back to look like a RainWing. She has gills and can breathe underwater; to avoid attracting suspicion while disguised as a RainWing, they are easily hidden by a few carefully arranged big hibiscus flower leis. Her tail isn't thick like a SeaWing's or thin like a RainWing's, but sort of a medium thickness. Personality Hasha Herself Hasha's true personality has been so hidden under the masks of a cute, shy RainWing, an intellectual SeaWing, and a silent deadly assassin that it barely qualifies as a personality. She's a quiet, pleasant character, plagued by memories of her victims. Kanime Kanime is Hasha's RainWing alias. She is an explorer and travels all over Pyrrihia (basically an excuse to disappear for weeks on end to assassinate someone.) She is extremely shy and caring, with a soft spot for animals. Kani loves to paint. She had a boyfriend, but was forced to kill him after he found out about Kani really being Hasha. Splashtide Splashtide is Hasha's alias where she can really let her hyper-intelligent mind lose. Splashtide is a SeaWing ambassador, and speaks with other tribes all over Pyrrhia (also an excuse to disappear for an assassination mission.) She is super smart, reading many scrolls in a day and speaking both Aquatic and standard Draconic fluently. Kills Hasha keeps a careful record of her victims and attempted victims, how they died, when they died, and why she killed them. LADY CEPHA OF THE SEAWINGS- SUCCESSFUL MISSION; TARGET DOWN Weapon- Curare (a plant-based poison) siphoned into her (underewater) bedroom, causing suffocation by paralysis of target's's gills. Date- 5,006 AS, 6 months, 13 days Reason for Assassination- "Under the alias of Splashtide, I overheard a conversation between Cepha and a guard that had become suspicious of Cepha. Cepha gloatingly explained her plot to kill Queen Coral and overtake the SeaWing throne before slitting the guard's throat." QUEEN SCARLET- FAILED MISSION; TARGET ALIVE Weapon- Dart smeared with Hasha's own venom; intended to hit target's eye. Date- 5,009 AS, 3 months, 5 days Reason for Assassination- "While fighting in a SkyWing/SeaWing battle as Splashtide, I witnessed target killing her own soldiers because they were injured. I spied in the Sky Kingdom for a while to gather more information about target. She forced her prisoners to fight to the death in an arena and forced a fire-born SkyWing to fight also, killing any subjects who displeased her in agony. Cruel, blood-thirsty queen." Reason for Failure: "Poisoned dart pinged off one of target's stupid-looking rubies on her eyebrows. It bounced back to hit me in the tail. Luckily, most RainWings are immune to their own venom, but it still hurt enough for me to snap out of camouflage long enough for target's guards to give chase." Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (Mythies123) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters